Damn
by Acewizarding
Summary: First Fanfiction :3. Alec Lightwood was kicked out after coming out to his parents. Izzy went along with him. Now they're poor and Alec sings at the park every afternoon to try to get a bit more money to buy things for their small apartment. What will happen when Tessa Gray, a famous manager, finds him? Bad summary. Sorry. Rated M for maybe lemons in the future and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :)**  
**I am new here and this is my first Fanfic. I'm in love with Malec.. and read so many fanficion's about them.. and I just thought of this! :D. So this story is mainly about Alec getting kicked out of is home by his parents because he was gay. Izzy goes with him. Now, they are poor and Alec sings at the park everyday in the afternoons to get a bit more money. What happens when a Manager called Tessa Gray finds him? **

* * *

I smiled at my sister, both of us sitting down on a park bench. A guitar under my arm, as the suit case lay on the ground open for any change. I should of been nervous, but I've done this so many times I didn't really care. I knew people were staring at us, waiting for one to sing. I was the complete opposite of my sister. She wore a white sundress, and white flats. Her black hair hung at her sides, curled at the bottom, as she sat on the bench with her legs crossed facing me. She gave me a bit more confidence when she was with me. Of course people thought I played and she sang.. she was just here to give me confidence, so that I wouldn't freeze and make my self look like an idiot.

Unlike her I wore black skinny-ish jeans, brown vans- that used to be black but faded and an over sized black, plain V-neck. The only thing we wore that was the same was a white necklace, hanging from our necks. They were white wings, inside three pictures stood. A picture of my younger brother Max, one of Isabelle, and I. Another thing was that we both shared a tattoo. We called it the Angelic Rune. The reason we were at the park was because we had been kicked out of our home a couple of months ago.

My father didn't want to believe his oldest son was gay. He kicked me at the moment he found out. My mother had been sobbing, I felt for her but she didn't try to stop him. Izzy didn't stand by it and left with me. We now lived in an old apartment. Two rooms, a kitchen, a small living room and we shared a bathroom. The good news it was that it was big, so it didn't really bother us. We were saving up to buy a stove. Yes, we both worked but it was bearly enough to pay the rent, we already had a fridge and a small couch, that used to be in Izzy's room before. We had also gotten an oven that had been half off!

The only reason we didn't look as poor was because when we were with our parents we were 'rich'. Well they're rich. My younger brother Max had wanted to come with us and at times we picked him up, but he was too young and our father wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, Alec?" Izzy asked poking my thigh in which the guitar was on.

I blinked, "What?"

"You dozed off... There is more people staring now.." she said awkwardly. I looked around to see some people standing in front of us. I noticed a small kid holding a dollar bill and grinning up at who seemed to be his mother. They had the same eyes and skin tone.

"Oh,"I chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. I'll start." I smiled at her and looked down at my fingers on the guitar. I changed the tune lightly and started to play, feeling eyes burning into me.

I closed my eyes and looked down concentrating on the melody, and raised my voice, starting to sing,

"Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down

It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now

Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver

I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence

So please just break the silence

The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears..

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me..  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive

My whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you.."

I finished, keeping my eyes closed and started to hear people applause. I opened my eyes as Izzy brought me into a hug and hugged my tightly. I let out a small gasp, "Iz-zy!" I yelled, feeling the guitar practically digging into my skin.

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed, letting me go as I looked up, looking at the people, aware that I might be red as a tomato.

I noticed the small kid from earlier drop a dollar into the case, which now seemed to be filled with money. I smiled at him as the little boy giggled and ran back behind the crowd.

"Aw," I heard Izzy say. My smiled widened as I stood up, taking a small bow. "Come on," I heard Izzy cheer, "I think this is the most money you've made yet."

I looked at her and grinned as I got the case and put it up between us as Izzy collected the money and started to count it. We did this all the time, she would count the money and save it, while I put away the things. Before I could close the case I heard some one clear their throat loudly. I looked up to see a woman with brown hair and gray eyes staring down at me, "Hello," she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back, "Hi."

Her smile widened as she dug into her gray coat and handed me a small card, "I'm a Manager, quite popular in the Management business for singing." She said as I took the card and shook my hand, "My name is Tessa Gray. I have a couple of singers, and a model, but they've gotten big. I'm looking for a fresh face, so what do you say?"

I felt my jaw drop, for the first time loss for words, "I..I.. well."

"He'll be happy too!" Izzy yelled as I noticed her throwing the money in the case with the guitar and closing it.

"Great," Tessa grinned, "Call me when you'll be able to come to studio." With that she walked off.

Izzy let out a cheer when Tessa was out of eye sight, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GO, OH MY GOD!" She started to yell, getting up earning a few looks from everyone on the park.

She gripped my hand tightly and started to drag me away from the park, as I quickly gripped the guitar case, following after her.

"God Alec, this could be a good thing for us!" she exclaimed, "Mainly for you!"

I couldn't help but smile a bit, "You think so?"

Izzy turned her head and winked at me, turning back and continuing to drag me, "YES! Do you know who she Manages?" She didn't wait for my answer, "Ragnor Fell, and Magnus fucking Bane."

I looked at the back of her head confused, "Who?"

Izzy stopped aruptly causing me to almost bump into her. She turned around quickly, "Oh my god," he sighed and covered her face, "You know nothing."

"Sorry?"

Izzy laughed, "Ragnor Fell is a model. AND MAGNUS BANE- the sexiest man alive is a model, sort of an actor, and A SINGER."

"Oh.." I said awkwardly, "Okay."

Izzy placed her hands on her hips, "You have so much to learn dear brother. If this works out you'll be as big as any of them."

"How about like Clary Fray?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Jem Carstiars?"

"Who?"

I felt annoyed, placing my hands on my hips. I now know how she felt, "Do you know anything?"

Izzy laughed as we continued to walk, "Ok, who are they?" She asked.

"Clary Fray ia an amazing artist. Jem Carstairs is an author."

Izzy slowed down a bit so that we were walking evenly now, "We're calling her right now."

I looked at her, "What?"

"Give me the card," she ordered and stopped walking. I groaned and gave her the small white card, a number written on it.

Izzy took it, taking out her black flip phone and dialed the number, pressing it against her ear, "Hello?"

_"Hello, who is this?"_ I heard the other voice say.

"We're the people from the Park earlier- around five minutes ago," Izzy grinned looking at me.

I heard Tessa laugh, "You guys have made up your mind? Would you and your brother like to come to the studio tomorrow to sing the song?"

"NO!" I yelled in panick, trying to take the phone from her.

"Of course," Izzy lied ignoring me, "My brother is bursting with joy."

"LIIIEESS!"

Tessa laughed on the other end, _"Okay. I'll send you guys the address how does 12:30 sound?"_

"NO!"

"Oh that perfect!" Izzy yelled, and hung up.

"Izzy!" I whined and covered my face with my free hand. "Why did you do that?"

"Shut up," she grinned and put her phone in her jeans and took my free hand dragging towards who knows who.

"Where are we going?" I asked, gripping the guitar case tighter.

"To the mall," she said simply.

_"What?"_

"Alec, I have some money on me, if we need more-" she pointed at the case, "Any ways you need a new outfit."

"Izzy!"

"What about blue leather, skinny jeans? It'll bring out your eyes."

"No!"

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is really bad and boring, especially since there is no Malec ;_;. I am planning on them meeting next chapter :D, more characters will come out too. I also promise some Clace and Sizzy is you guys would like. If you didn't like this at all please let me know how to improve because I feel bad about this being only 1,800 words xD.**  
**-Reviews on thoughts or criticisms?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thank you guys so much for the reviews I was squealing at 3! :D I can't believe I forgot to mention what song it was. The song is Called: A twist in my story by Secondhand Serenade. Alec here supposedly writes his own songs on here. So does anyone here in this story. No, I don't own the songs. Also, again thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, and anyone who took their time to read this! :)**

* * *

"No, let me go woman!" I yelled, trying to pull away from Izzy. Yet, her grip was hard as steel as she dragged me into another store. What was this our eighth store?

"Alec, Dammit!" Izzy hissed, as she dragged me into the store. "Come on, This is Hot Topic, they must have a shirt that suits your eyes."

"Izzy!" I said again, "I already have enough shirts and we don't have a lot of money-"

"Oh shut up," she laughed, "I have some money saved up from the tips at the Cafe."

I rolled my eyes, scoffing, "How much money can you have?"

Izzy laughed again and I noticed some people staring at us as, maybe just Izzy, or the fact that we were practically screaming. "Oh, dear brother, I have three hundred and twenty nine dollars."

"WHAT?"

Izzy laughed, "I'm cashier and you make the coffee, you don't even notice all the 'rich' people coming in."

"How did you earn over three hundred dollars?"

"I.." She suddenly turned red,letting go of me, "I.. your birthday in a while, I wanted to buy you a book shelf so that you can put your books somewhere... the rest of the money on a cake and some books for you."

I felt my self blush, as I wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you Izzy."

Izzy hugged me back as I heard a woman 'Aw'. We broke the hug to see a woman there wearing a unifrom. She must work here. "Can I help you guys with anything?"

Izzy grinned at her as she poked my side, "Go sit by the changing rooms, we'll get your clothes."

"I am _not_ a child," I protested crossing my arms.

"So you want to look for clothes-"

"Never mind," I said quickly, and turned my heel, walking towards the small chair next to the change rooms. Sitting down, I placed my guitar on the floor. Izzy had dragged me directly to the mall, she wouldn't let me go home and leave my guitar. I opened my flip phone- no not everyone is rich enough to have an Iphone. I went over to pictures and started to see scroll through all of them.

The first one I had taken months ago with easy when we had both gotten our phones. It was a picture of her taking the picture, grinning while I sat on the floor next to her, frowning up at the phone with a book on my hand. I smiled at the memory, and continued to scroll through the pictures.

I was waken out of my daze as Izzy came back with a stack of clothes, shoving them into my face, "Try these on!"

I groaned, as I took the colorful clothing and went into a changing room. I put down the clothes and looked at my self in the mirror. Holy crap, I looked like shit. My hair was messy, covering my eyes. Dark bags were under my eyes and my lips were dark pink and chapped, while my skin was hideously pale. I frowned at my reflection. Dammit, how were the clothes supposed to make me look better?

I wore the first pair that was together and on top. I looked at my self in the mirror to see they were pink skinny jeans and a orange shirt. I felt my jaw drop as I got out of the changing room, Izzy stadning there.

"Oh my god, you look so cute-!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No, Izzy," I laughed, and went back in. The second pair were white skinny jeans and a light blue, tight V neck. What was up with the skinny jeans?

I came out once more as Izzy smiled at me, "We're getting that one," she grinned, "it brings out your eyes, now go wear the next one."

"Izz-"

"IN THE CHANGING ROOM!"

* * *

I woke up feeling some one smack my ass, the sheets being yanked off of me. I groaned, knowing it was Izzy as she yelled, "OPEN YOUR EYES MY DEAR BROTHER!"

"Leave me alone," I mumbled and opened my eyes a bit enough to squint at her and buried my face back onto the pillows.

"Come oooon!" Izzy started to shake my shoulders violently, "Alec its niiiinnee!"

My eyes widened as I quickly turned around sitting up, "_What?"_

Izzy stood in front of me, her hair tied into a messy bun as she already wore a yellow sundress. She always wore dresses and they looked good on her. She rolled her onyx eyes as she sat down, "Take a shower, I'm going to make food-"

"No!" I protested, "I'll just do it later, okay?"

Izzy rolled her eyes again, "I'll order a Pizza, what about that?"

"For breakfast?"

"HEY, hey, its five dollars." She grinned and stood up once more, "Your clothes are on the chair-" she pointed at a small chair on my room, which used to be in her room, "Wear those exact clothes. I still don't know why you woke up so late." She said and started to walk away.

"Because you kept me up all night trying on outfits!" I yelled after her, as she closed the door, hearing her laugh.

I groaned, and stood up, making my self towards the clothes. I quickly slung them over my shoulder and made my self out of the room. I walked down the small hall way, and got inside the bathroom, locking the door behind me and turning on the light.

I looked around to see how small it was. The toilet was next to the shower- it had no tub, and the sink facing the opposite way of the toilet. I sighed and made my self towards the sink looking at my reflection. My lips were no longer chapped but i looked like I had girl lips, seeing how pink they were. I no longer had bags under my eyes, well I had _over_ slept.

I rubbed my eyes and walked over to the shower, turning it on, making sure that it was at a good temperature. After it felt warm enough I slipped off my boxers and hopped in.

•••

Coming out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my hips I walked out of the bathroom, and quickly made my self to my room, locking the door behind me. I walked over to the chair, which Izzy had claimed my clothes were on.

I picked them up and placed them on the bed as I let my towel fall. I quickly got the trousers and put them on as I picked up the shirt Izzy had picked out. It was a simple white V-neck. I threw it on to see it wasn't as simple, it was enough that it seemed to hold onto me for dear life.

"Oh my god," I mumbled to my self adjusting the shirt. I bent down once more, and got the jeans, feeling my jaw drop.

They were the ones I had told her I didn't want to even buy. The tight, light blue leather jeans. I quickly made my self to her room and knocked quickly, "Izzy!"

"Come in!" She yelled. I opened the door, closing it behind me as I took in the view. She had a small bed, covered with pink sheets. Now, her hair as down, as she wore brown boot as well, the small necklace hanging from her neck.

"What is this?" I commanded, walking towards her, showing her the leather jeans.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "It makes your eyes stand out."

"What about the shirt that we bought?"

"It's a long sleeved button down, its too fancy-"

"What about the other ones-"

"Trust me. Just wear it ok- no- just dress in here I got your shoes anyways."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against her bed for support as I put on the jeans. Oh my god, they were like a second skin. "Izzy- what the hell?" I asked as I stood up and jumped a bit trying to put them on causing her to laugh.

"It'll be worth it, " She chuckled as I put them all the way up.

I gasped a little as I buttoned them, putting the zipper up, "Izzy, I can't do this." I mumbled.

"Wow," She said as she walked behind me feeling her smack my butt.

"What the hell?" I jumped away from her.

"Your butt looks bigger," She laughed. "Now come on Pizza got here a while ago, then we take a Cab to the studio."

* * *

The cab stopped in front of a large building. I noticed some photographers sitting down, as if waiting for some one to come out. I noticed two security guards standing at the entrance.

"You guys Celebrities?" The Taxi driver asked.

I took out a twenty dollar bill as Izzy answered, "My brother is about to become one."

I smiled and gave the man the twenty dollar bill, opening the door and got out. "Keep the change sir!"

"Thank you," The Taxi Driver grinned at me, "Good luck kids."

"Thank you!" Izzy said as she got out and took my hand. We made our selves towards the security guards, earning some stares from the photographers.

"Names?" one of them asked, taking out a clip board from behind.

"Isabelle Lightwood, and Alec Lightwood." Izzy answered.  
"I see no Alec."

"Well, he likes to be called Alec," Izzy hissed, "Now let us in."

The security guards glanced at each other as they got out of the way, letting us pass, "Thank you." I mumbled.

As we went inside I felt my jaw drop. Damn, this place was huge. The floor was a white marble, as the walls were a golden color. We went over to the front desk to see a girl with tanned skin and brown eyes, matching her brown hair.

"Hello," she smiled, "Alexander and Isabelle?" I flinched at the name.

"Just Alec," I mumbled.

The girl nodded," I'm Maia. Tessa Gray and everyone else is on the last floor. Up in the eight floor."

"Thank you," Izzy said as she gripped my hand and dragged me towards the elevator. I had a harder time walking seeing how tight the damn jeans were.

As we got inside I noticed it was a simple plain gray elevator. Izzy clicked on the last number reading '8'.

"Alec, you okay?" Izzy asked as the elevator started to move.

"Y-yeah."

"Alec, stop." Izzy said as she gripped my wrist where the Angelic rune was. "You're shaking like crazy, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

I nodded, "Okay. Okay. Shit, my guitar!"

"Alec!" Izzy took me by the shoulders and slapped me,"Get a hold of your self. I'm pretty sure they have hundreds of guitars there."

I nodded as the elevator door opened, Izzy letting go of me. "Come on," she said, and started to walk, I following. We walked down a small hall way, the wall was a plain white as the carpet was a dark blue. This is how a studio looked like?

The small hall way ended as we turned to a left. I felt my jaw hit the floor.

The floor was a light brown marble, as the walls were all different colors. Posters, records and various instruments hand from the walls. Different rooms allied from the walls, all mini studios. As we went further I noticed a black door, slightly open, hearing some one sing 'Mad woman, bad woman'. Their voice was amazing who ever it was.

"Hey.. um Izzy?" I said lightly.

"I know this place is amazing," she grinned.

"No.. um can you find Tessa without me, I.. want to look at the wall hangings." I lied.

Izzy squinted at me, "Okay," With that she left me going down another hall way.

I looked at the black door and made my self towards it hearing the singing become louder,  
"Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did.."

I looked around the empty room as I slowly slipped inside, closing the door behind me slowly. I looked at the man who was singing, to see him alone, behind the glass as he was wearing large head phones and singing into the mic, his eyes were closed.

"I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain!  
Yes, I would die for you, baby..  
But you won't do the same!"

I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man who sang. His skin was a tanned caramel color, as if kissed by the sun. He wore a plain red V-neck that was covered in..glitter? A yellow under shirt clearly seen under his shirt. He wore black leather jeans, that unlike mine seemed a bit tighter as they clung onto him. I couldn't see any lower as I let my eyes rake up again. His lips were a rosy pink, as he wore black eye liner, as glitter was under his eyes and some one his eye lids. I looked higher to see he had dark, inky spiked up hair, that was as well covered in glitter.

"If my body was on fire..  
Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames..  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby!"

The beautiful man paused for a moment, moving his head lightly, one hand holding onto the head phones. Who could hurt him this badly for him to sing about? I wondered as he sang again his voice becoming louder,

"But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you!

Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you  
Oh, I would go through all this pain!  
Take a bullet straight through my brain!  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same..

No, you won't do the same..  
You wouldn't do the same...  
Oh, you'd never do the same..  
Oh, no no no.."

I closed my mouth quickly, realizing it was open and standing up straight. The beautiful man took a deep breath, looking down as he took off the head phones, making his way towards me. He opened another door and walked towards me, suddenly freezing. He looked up at me, opening his eyes, as I felt my breath hitch. Holy shit, this man had nice- beautiful- no he had gorgeous eyes. His eyes were a light green emerald combined with a faint yellow- I would of believe they were exactly like a cats if it wasn't for his pupil.

"I-I I'm s-sorry," I stuttered out, realizing I was staring, "I... I dind't m-mean t-to"

"Its alright," he chuckled, "I'm Magnus Bane." He said softly, his voice coming out as a melody as he extended an arm.

I shook his hands, feeling my self shiver, "A-Alexander L-lightwood. C-call me Alec," I felt my self redden as he dropped my hand.

"Alexander?" He practically purred out my name, sending a shiver down my spine.

"J-just Alec."

"I like Alexander better," he grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth, "Are you a fan or-"

He was cut off as I heard the door open, entering Izzy and Tessa Gray. "Alec," Izzy groaned, "Dammit I thought I lost you why are you-" she looked over at Magnus, "Magnus fucking bane."

Magnus laughed, as I felt my legs turn to jelly, "I'm guessing you're both fans?"

"No," Tessa laughed, punching Magnus on the shoulder playfully, "I think Izzy here is, but Mr. Lightwood has come to sing. Magnus, he's the one I told you about."

"Oh," Magnus smirked at me, as I saw his eyes scan me, "Can I listen as well then?" he asked, meeting my eyes, as I felt my self turn into a tomato, Magnus winking at me, and turning back at Tessa.

"Alright.." she said slowly, "If you do anything Bane, anything you're out."

"Aw," Magnus pouted, "You're so mean." He chuckled as Tessa rolled her eyes at him, "Follow me." She said simply as she walked with Izzy, talking about who knows what. I followed after them, keeping a pace with Magnus.

"So you sing?" Magnus asked out of no where causing me to jump. I looked at him to see him smirking.

"Um.. Yeah. I.. make my own music," I offered a small smile, feeling a faint blush on my cheeks.

Magnus smiled. _Smiled. "_I'm sure you're amazing," he complimented, "As adorable that blush is." I felt my self redden as I looked down, continuing to walk. He thought my blush was adorable? "You'll meet everyone else," he said lightly as I felt him pat my back, causing me to look at him. "You already met me. You'll meet Ragnor- but he's somewhere else doing a photo shoot. You'll meet Malcolm too."

"Malcolm?"

"Malcolm fade," he grinned, "He makes.. weird.. music.. that no one else thinks of. He used to do pure pop but he changed," he chuckled. "Maybe you've heard of him?"

I shook my head feeling embarrassed.

"What about the song.. 'I'm blue' its a big hit form him," he shook his head, "I don't know why, half of the song he's singing 'Da ba de ba da' and so on."

"Oh," I felt my self blush a deep red, noticing that he his hand was still on my back, as I heard a scream from a woman.

"MAGNUS!" Everyone turned around, Magnus letting go of my back. I noticed who it was. She had long blond hair, her skin was pale, as her eyes a dark green. Her lips, seemed to be covered in lipstick, seeing how red they were. She simply wore a black small mini dress, her boobs almost spilling out of it.

"Baby," she pouted as she came closer, "Why haven't you called me back?"

"Camille," Magnus's voice changed as now it was low, yet threatening, "You cheated on me. We're over, get out."

"Maggie," Camille whined, practically shoving her boobs in his face, "Please give me another chance?" Her eyes started to water, but for some reason I felt no sympathy. I knew those tears were fake.

Magnus sighed closing his eyes as he looked back at us, "Tessa I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Alright," Tessa rolled her eyes as Izzy and I followed her.

"That's _Camille_!" Izzy whispered to the both of us, "Isn't she a super model?"

Oh.

"Yup," Tessa said, "And a bitch one at it too."

All of us chuckled as we stopped at a light brown door, "Come in, I'll record you singing here, that ok?"

I didn't have time to answer as I made my self inside. Unlike Magnus's studio mine was a bit smaller, behind the glass stood a microphone and a small wooden bar stool. Behind the glass was Another Mic with a huge control surface and A DAW remote. Studio monitors hang from the walls, as I noticed the main thing. A brown guitar, one exactly like mine- but new.

"You can use the guitar," Tessa grinned at me. I nodded as I walked over to it, picking it up, "Go inside of the room, and sit down, also put on the head phones."

I did as told as I opened the small door and closed it behind me. I sat on the bar stool, placing the guitar on my lap as I put on the head phones.

"Alec, can you hear me?" Tessa asked.

"Yes," I spoke into the Mic as Tessa smiled at me, "Ok we're going to record you, that ok?"

I simply nodded as Tessa smiled at me and started to move things on the control surface. I stared at Izzy through the glass as she grinned at me giving me a thumbs up. She looked away as Tessa gave her a set of Head phones, turning on her own Mic. "You'll be great," I heard her voice as if she was right next to me, "Just do it the same way you did at the park."

I nodded, as I adjusted the guitar, "Start when you're ready," Tessa said as she pressed a button I couldn't quite see.

I nodded again and closed my eyes, beginning to sing

"Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
So please just break the silence

The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive

My whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you..."

I finished, opening my eyes to see the last person I suspected to be there. Standing behind the glass was Magnus, holding onto the head phones he wore. He grinned at me as he spoke into the Mic, "Damn."

* * *

**So.. So.. this is 4,003 words, not that anyone is counting pfft. Anyways thanks again for the lovely reviews :) They really made my day. I know this is sort of a 'cliffy' XD, but I didn't know how to end it ;D. Anyways more characters will come out soon like I had said. I'm sorry for any typos or anything else, I didn't have time to edit this D:  
-Reviews? :)  
Song: ** watch?v=fnTAYr8WSZ0


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO. Okay, I'm so sorry for the really, really, really late update even though i've only written two chapters. I swear if anyone likes this I will continue! :) In this Chapter I'll also mention new characters, please give me you opinion in what you think :).**

* * *

Alec POV

I felt blood rush towards my face, well knowing I was red ass hell. Magnus gave me a small smile as I heard Tessa starting to clap, "Well done, Alec." I smiled at them through the glass as I put down the guitar, "Alright come out here."

I nodded as I stood up, putting back the Head Phones on top of the Mic. and walking outside the small room, opening and closing the door. "Alec, you were amazing!" Izzy squealed as he hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile, as Izzy let me go.

"Alec," I heard Tessa's voice, as I glanced at her, Izzy moving out of the way, "I recorded your voice, and I'll play it over and over.. Its hard to find good singers with out using auto tune, so I was wondering if you would like to be in a one year contract."

I felt my self freeze. Was she serious?

Tessa laughed, noticing my expression, "I'm serious," she said as if he had read my mind. "I have big things for you. Soon, you'll be on stage, on concerts just like Magnus and Malcolm. You'll be at various photo shoots as well, getting the recognition and what not, as well as having paparazzi. But are you up to it? Alec, you'll be exposed."

"I..." I was at loss for words, I wasn't sure what TO say. What could I say? Signing one thing can change my whole life. And it could be for both the better and the worse.

"Here,"she said as she reached into her purse taking out a vanilla folder, "The contract is inside. I'll give you a week. Until then I'm going to be editing your song-"

_"Editing?"_

"Not like that," Tessa grinned, "I wont change the lyrics, or the music, I'll just make each stand out more in there own way."

"Thank you," I managed out.

Tessa simply smiled at me, her gray eyes shinning, "You can come here when ever you like during the week to try to get a bit comfortable. Right now I have to talk to the music producers about you. They'll be the ones checking your vocals on the song and such."

I nodded as Tessa smiled and walked away.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Izzy squealed just as the door closed, hugging me once more, "Alec, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Izzy," I smiled at her.

Suddenly her face changed, "I have to use the restroom, i'll be right back." With that she ran out of the door clutching her stomach.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. I let out a small sigh as I heard Magnus clear his throat causing me to jump.

Shit, I forgot he was here!

"M-Magnus," I cleared my throat earning a small chuckle from him, sending shivers down my spine.

"You sing beautifully," Magnus smiled at me as he stepped closer, causing me to step back.

"Th-thank you," I mumbled and took another step back, as Magnus took a step forward. I was fine before, what was wrong with me?!

"Would you like to come to a party tonight? I was invited and I am allowed to bring guests." He smiled at me as I took another step back, my back hitting the wall. Damn.

I felt my self blush as Magnus walked closer, now close enough that our noses almost touched.

"What wrong?" He smirked a me, "Is it a yes or a no?"

I simply nodded as I noticed his arms go above my head, as he was practically pining me against the wall. I placed my arms at my sides, so that I was completly pressed against the wall. "I'll be there," I said lightly, "C-Can I i-invite Izzy?"

Magnus simply chuckled as one of his hands left the wall, him placing it under my chin so that I had no choice but look directly at him.

"You're something else," He whispered as I felt my legs turn to jelly.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander at his perfectly pink lips, as I looked back to meet his eyes. Before I knew what was happening I felt his lips press against mine, his grip on my chin tightening.

I felt my eyes widen as I let my self melt into the kiss, letting my eyes shut. I felt him bite my bottom lip, earning a small gasp from me from surprise as he took advantage of it. Feeling his tongue slide into my mouth, our tongues brushing each other.

I had never done this, I didn't know what to do. What if I was a bad kisser?

Before I could think any further Magnus deepened the kiss, as I felt his free arm wrap around my waist tightly. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him, needing him closer.

Magnus slowly broke the kiss, as I took in a deep breath, both of us panting. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes, Magnus smiling a bit as he leaned down, giving me a small kiss on the lips.

I couldn't help but feel my self blush as I met his eyes again, "You're amazing," Magnus breathed, his hold on my chin loosening.

"I'm not," I whispered, "But thank you."

He arched his eye brow for a second as he continued, "Was that your first kiss?"

I nodded and looked away. I must look like an idiot. Who the hell was a 19 year old virgin, who had never gotten their kiss?

"Alexander, look at me," He ordered as I felt his grip on my chin tighten as I looked at him. "It was," I admitted, "I've never had my first kiss."

Magnus simply smiled, "You're adorable," he leaned down and kissed my cheek, "So, will you be coming tonight?"

I nodded, a small smile forming my lips, "Izzy and I will be there."

"Good-" Magnus was cut off as the door quickly opened.

"Alec, I have the contract-" We both looked at her as her jaw practically hit the floor. I couldn't move, I was frozen. "Really?" She snapped placing her hands at her hips.

"Izzy," I protested, pushing Magnus away, "I can explain-"

"You guys were going to have sex in a room like this? Come on!"

I felt my self redden, "W-WHAT? N-NO!"

Magnus simply laughed, as I felt his arms go around my waist, "Isabelle darling, we were about to but you interrupted-"

"Magnus!"

"See? That is what he would of been moaning-"

"Magnus!"I said again and pushed him away feeling my face redden, "Stop it dammit!"

Both Magnus and Izzy started to laugh, "I'm just joking," Magnus said between laughter, as he started to calm him self. "I was asking your brother if you would both like to come to a party this evening?"

"Well-"

"WE WOULD LOVE TO COME!" Izzy yelled, "Where and when?"

Magnus laughed, "I'll text you guys the address, it'll be today at eight."

Izzy smiled as she took out her flip phone, "Your number?"

Magnus stared at her phone for a moment before he told her "555-5555"

Izzy smiled as she put in the numbers and put her flip phone away, "Alright, come on Alec, we have to catch a cab-"

"A cab?" Magnus asked, "Come on, I'll give you a ride," he grinned.

"It's okay-"I started to protest.

"Come on," He pouted, causing him to look extremely hot. "Anyways," he smirked, "You guys need recorgination, some photos of you guys with me should be fine."

"REALLY?" Izzy practically yelled, jumping up and down before I even got to say anything, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, HOLY SHIT WE'LL BE EVERYWHERE."

Magnus smiled as he offered me his hand, "Will you, Alexander take a limo with me?"

I couldn't help, but a small grin form my lips as I took his hand, hearing Izzy awe.

* * *

We stood behind the glass doors, as I looked outside to see the Paparazzi. There were all standing up, ready to take a picture or adjusting their cameras. Camille, I thought. They saw her walk out, they must think something big happened.

Suddenly I felt jealous. How close she was with Magnus earlier. What had they done when Magnus and her left?

Whoa, calm down, I thought. Alec you idiot they're both famous. You might be a toy. If anything Magnus will be embarrassed to be seen with me in public with a nobody. What was I thinking wearing this outfit?

"Are you okay?" I felt Magnus ask, his hand gripping my shoulder tightly. I looked up to meet his eyes and nodded, earning a small smile from him. "You two ready?"

I nodded, Izzy responding, "Yaaasss!"

I chuckled as Magnus stepped forward, gripping the handle, "Okay," he murmured squinting outside, "The Limo is here, you guys hanging out with me would be good enough I think," he chuckled. With that, he opened the door, "Izzy!" he urged as Izzy quickly walked out, flashes going out.

I noticed her posing, not being able in to hold in a laugh. Magnus extended his hand as I took it, smiling a bit. Magnus smiled as he dragged me outside, feeling blinded by a second.

I looked at Magnus to feel him pull me close. And before I knew what was going on, he kissed my cheek. At the exact moment hundreds of flashes went off, shouting erupting from the photographers.

I gasped, feeling my self redden as I felt Magnus pull me into the car, a door closing behind me.

"HOLY SHIT I SAW THAT!" I heard Izzy yell.

I blinked for a moment as I placed my hand where Magnus kissed me, I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at Magnus seeing him smirk.

"What?" He asked innocently, smiling a bit.

"I.." I mumbled, my face turning redder as I smile at him, "Nothing."

I felt the car move, as Magnus and Izzy chuckled.

"Okay, okay," Magnus chuckled, "Now, let me tell you guys a bit about the party." Izzy and I both nodded. "Everyone there is famous somehow, or was invited by some one famous. You guys," he pointed at both of us, "When you guys get at the security door tell them your names and who you were invited by. Got it?"

Izzy and I nodded again, Magnus continuing. "You guys have to meet the gang. First, Jonathan and Sebastian. They usually preform in alleys and all. Jonathan was suicidal until he met Sebastian. They call their selves, 'Hollywood Undead. Everyone thinks they're dating," He smirked, his voice dropping, "But their songs are _soo straight_."

Izzy and I both laughed as Magnus continued, "Next is Jace. Jace is a rapper-"

"He's going out with Clarrissa Fray!" I said automatically, "She's an artist, will she be there?"

Magnus laughed, Izzy chuckling and poking my ribs, "Yes." He answered. "Three," he raised three fingers up, "Is a rock band. Jordan Kyle, as the lead singer, Raphael Santiago, as the drummer, and Simon Lewis as the guitarist."

We both nodded.

"Four, Will Herondale, used to make 'hardcore' hip hop music until he dated Jem Carstairs. But he's gained more fame."

"That's all?" Izzy asked, "What are we supposed to wear?"

"Anything, just come in something you would usually go to parties in," Magnus chuckled, "Now.. where do you guys live?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late update I have no excuse I was thinking about how this should play out and got lazy. In this chapter some one will sing the song which is ' Club can't handle me' by Florida. I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Izzy and I exchanged a look as he asked the question. We live in a apartment, that you could barely see. The elevator doesn't even work, and I swear one of the stairs must be broken. Izzy seemed to take advantage of the situation as she gave him the address.

Magnus raised his eyebrows as he got a small microphone and spoke the address into it, ¨Take us there please.¨ He said. ¨Isn't that where..¨ He drifted off into the sentence.

¨We're not rich,¨"Izzy snapped. I looked at her for a moment as I took her hand.

¨Calm down Isabelle,¨ I whispered as I brought her closer to me.

And then out of nowhere Izzy started to cry as she hid her face into her palms, letting go of my hand. ¨I'm sorry,¨ Izzy whispered as I tried to comfort her. ¨Magnus, we're not a quarter of what you are. Alright?¨

Magnus stayed silent for a moment as I took it as an advantage. ¨She doesn't take this well,¨ I told him. Of course when they had kicked me out. I wasn't the only one they had said harsh things to. Robert had called Izzy a whore. A slut that was good for nothing.

¨Its okay,¨ Magnus said as he patted Izzy's knee, ¨I don't really care how rich or poor you guys are. I just want to call you guys my friends-¨ he winked at me, ¨Anyways you guys are upcoming stars and can need the help-¨

¨Alec,¨ Izzy interrupted looking up, ¨Alec is the star,¨ she chuckled.

Magnus simply smirked at her, ¨Yeah, well we can find you something-¨

¨Rap!¨ I said quickly, ¨Any song that she hears about rap she sings along!¨

Magnus laughed, ¨Yeah. And if that doesn't work you can be a model. I mean you're gorgeous.¨

Izzy smiled, ¨Thanks guys.¨

* * *

The car stopped as Magnus smiled, goddamn the man couldn't look unattractive so save his life. Before he got to say anything the driver opened the door.

¨Alright, I'll see you guys tonight,¨ He smirked.

¨Bye Magnus,¨ Izzy said as she got out.

I was about to get out as well when I felt Magnus grip my wrist, ¨Wait,¨ he said lowly. I felt my self redden.

¨Wh-what?¨ I asked with a shaky breath as I sat back down, the driver closing the door, as if getting the message.

¨You really thought I was going to let you leave that quickly?¨ He chuckled.

Before I could ask he pulled me in as I practically stumbled towards hi, our lips crushing together. I let my eyes shut as I melted into the kiss. Magnus seemed to take advantage of it as I felt his arms around me bringing me onto his lap.

I, now being taller than he was, placed a hand on his cheek, feeling his arms around me tighten. Suddenly I felt his hand grip my bottom as I let out a gasp in surprise. Magnus simply let out a small chuckle as he slid his tongue into my mouth.

I let him take the lead, not knowing what the hell to do. I never even thought of kissing anyone but my family members. I honestly thought I was going to die alone.

I was taken back into the real world as I pulled away, noticing that I was running out of breath.. I let out a small gasp, and panted heavily, opening my eyes to see Magnus looking at me.

¨You really are a beauty,¨ Magnus mumbled as he pressed his forehead against mine. I let my hand slid down, placing both on his shoulders loosely.

¨Thank you,¨ I whispered.

Magnus gave me a confused look, ¨For what?¨

I stayed quiet for a moment, ¨Everything.¨ With that I slowly slid off the beautiful mans lap, opening the door and getting out.

Izzy waited for me inside the small apartment, tapping her food impatiently. When she saw me coming up the stairs she shrieked opening the door, and practically dragging me inside.

¨DAMMIT ALEC, DID YOU HAVE SEX IN THE CAR?¨

I felt my eyes widen, ¨What!¨

Izzy rolled her eyes, ¨Your hair is everywhere, your lips-¨

¨I get it,¨ I sighed, ¨We just.. kissed.¨

¨'Kissed'¨ She laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, ¨Yes. Now, what do I have to wear?¨

Izzy gasped, ¨Since when does my brother care what he wears?¨

I laughed and punched her shoulder lightly, ¨Help please?¨

Izzy smiled, ¨To the room brother!¨

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was. Izzy had gone out for an 'emergency'. I didn't get to question it as she ran out. Now I stared at my self in the mirror combing my hair, trying to make it as nice as possible, following my sisters instructions.

I wore practically everything white, I wasn't sure why Izzy had Insisted on. A white plain V-neck, white skinny jeans, white vans. The only thing that wasn't white was the light blue belt I wore, decorated with white dots of course.

I looked down at my tattoo in my wrist, lightly tracing it as I touched my necklace with the same hand. I lightly opened it to see a picture of Izzy, Max, and I all smiling at me.

I smiled, closing the necklace in my palm just as Izzy burst into the room. Just like me she wore all white.

¨Alec, come here,¨ She ordered, throwing everything out of the bags that she carried, and moving the bags to the side. I looked down at the bed, walking towards her to see what it was. Glow sticks.

¨What?¨ I said pointing at all of them, ¨Why so many?¨

Izzy chuckled and she got a hand full and cracked them, causing them to start glowing. ¨Put one in each of your wrists,¨ she said as she started to do the same.

¨Why?¨ I asked as I got the things and started to connect them round my wrists.

¨I got a text from _Magnus_ saying it was a glow party apparently, and its going to be in a club.¨

I nodded as I saw her connecting two together and offered it to me, ¨Necklace,¨ she said.

I arched my eye brow at her, taking them and putting them around my neck. I saw her take out a pair of scissors. ¨What do you need them for?¨ I asked.

¨Close your eyes,¨ she said as she got four in her palm, cutting the top of.

I felt my eyes widen, ¨No.¨

Izzy shrugged as she started to move the glow sticks around, I had no choice but to close my eyes tightly.

After a while Izzy said, ¨Open your eyes.¨ I opened my eyes to see her practically glowing. ot only since she had the glow sticks on but she had poured some of the glowing liquid on her self, ¨Look at your self,¨ she chuckled.

I looked at my self in the mirror to see I was the same, ¨You'll glow more in the club,¨ she said, ¨Its eight,¨ Izzy said, ¨Cabs waiting outside, let go.¨

* * *

After telling the Taxi driver the direction I looked out the window enjoying the view of Newyork at night.

¨Hey, Izzy?¨ I asked lightly.

¨Hmm?¨ she said hummed. I looked at her to see her applying the glowing liquid onto her lips, causing them to glow.

I smiled at her, ¨What do you want to be in the future?¨

Izzy smiled at me for a moment, ¨I don't know. I'll find out soon. The question is: Are you ready?¨

¨Ready?¨ I arched my eye brow.

Izzy rolled her eyes as she took out a small bag, filled with glowing liquid and dipped two of her fingers inside of it, ¨When you become big.¨

¨Izzy,¨ I chuckled, ¨I might not become big. It'll take me a long time before I get to be big.¨

Izzy shrugged as she leaned in, making a deuces sign and running her fingers along both of my cheeks, ¨There. Now your cheeks are glowing. And Magnus is practically your boyfriend now so-¨

¨He's not my boyfriend!¨ I said quickly, ¨He might not even like me.¨

¨Suuuurrreeee,¨ She said sarcastically as the cab stopped.

¨Thank you,¨ I told the Taxi driver and took out a 20. I looked at the guy to see him staring at the club.

¨Damn, kids. Good luck in there.¨He said as he took the money, ¨Want change?¨

¨Keep it as a tip,¨ Izzy said as we opened the door, and both got out.

I instantly heard the music, it seemed low. I looked around to see other people there, trying to get in. ¨Think we'll get in?¨ I asked Izzy, as we passed photographers. They didn't know who we were so I didn't really care.

I looked to see the outside of the club, completly black. A line in front of the door as there was another line, with no one in it with a red carpet, blocked by a rope barrier.

¨Of course.¨ Izzy said as she pulled me to the front of the line.

¨Hey!¨ A girl said, ¨end of the line!¨

Izzy rolled her eyes as we looked at the security guard, ¨Names,¨ he said.

¨Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, invited by Magnus Bane.¨ I heard the girl gasp as the security guard nodded and opened the door.

We slowly went inside as I looked around. Like us, everyone wore white, as well as glow stick around them. ¨Alec look!¨ Izzy pointed towards the stage to see Magnus there, talking to what seemed a group band. Izzy pulled me towards the front of the stage as another man came up, speaking into the mic.

¨Hello everyone, everyone having fun?!¨ The guy exclaimed, causing cheers to erupt in the crowd.

¨Jace Wayland¨ Izzy exclaimed.

Even in the dark his golden eyes shone as he exclaimed, ¨I cant hear you!¨

That caused everyone to practically scream, causing my ear drums to alomst explode, yet a huge grin formed in my face. ¨Alright everyone!¨ he said into the mic, ¨Tonight my friend, Magnus Bane, shall sing a small song to keep the party going!¨

Cheers erupted again as Magnus came closer to the front of the stage. He wore a white vest, with noting under and white leather jeans. He looked amazing.

Jace whispered something to Magnus causing Magnus to nod, Jace slowly getting jumping of the stage. Magnus seemed to have seen Izzy and I since he looked in out direction, a huge grin spreading in his face just as the music started.

I smiled back as Magnus took a microphone and started to sing,

¨You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
The club can't even handle me right now..¨

Magnus let out a chuckle, ¨I see you Lightwoods let's get em!¨

With that he took a deep breath, the crowd starting to jump up and down as Magnus sang,

¨Hey  
I own the night and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt  
Stunting go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money so the girls just melt  
One too many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, models, standing on chairs  
Fall out cause that's the business!  
All out it's so ridiculous  
Zone out so much attention!  
Scream out I'm in the building  
They watching I notice  
I'm rocking I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it

You know I know how..¨

He slowed down as walked over to me and crouched down a bit, taking my chin lightly,

¨To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out..  
The club can't even handle me right now  
The club can't even handle me right now..¨

Magnus smiled at me as he stood back up, the crowd continuing to scream as Magnus started to sing faster,

¨Hey  
Still feeling myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots let's go  
Ten more rounds can I get a K.O.  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party till I came no more  
Celebrate cause that's all I know  
Tip the groupies taking off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard I run the show  
That's right while I got money to blow  
More lights more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!  
I said it  
Go tell it  
Confetti  
Who ready?  
I'm ready!  
You ready!  
Let's get it!

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
The club can't even handle me right now¨

Magnus's back up singers started to sing as he clapped his hands, people in the audience singing along,

¨ (Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)¨

Suddenly he turned towards me as he bent down offering me his hand, ¨Come on darling,¨ he whispered so that he couldn't be heard in the mic. I looked at Izzy as she nodded and helped me up the stage, hearing the crowd go wild, a deep blush on my cheeks as Magnus held my hand and sang, looking directly at me,

¨You got me watching now  
Got my attention now  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am your man  
Come be my man and...  
We can both soar high  
Bring ya body here let me switch up your atmosphere  
Take you out of the club and up in my new Leer  
Fly you around the world  
What you want baby  
Are you ready to go now!¨

I was full on blushing now as Magnus brought me closer and pressed me against him, so that my back was against his chest, one of his arms around my waist,

¨You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
(Put your hands up!)  
Let's celebrate now  
(Put your hands up!)  
You know who shut it down!¨

With that Magnus quickly turned me around and connected our lips, as I heard the crowd go wild once more. Magnus slowly broke the kiss, as I opened my eyes looking directly at Magnus's cat like eyes. Magnus smiled, pressing his forehead against mine, ¨Thank you for coming darling.¨

* * *

**So sorry again I left it like this! xD I recommend you guys to listen to the song while reading to get the point of it since I changed a couple of lyrics to fit the context. I'll upload the next chapter on Alec meeting everyone and I'll try to make it longer.**

**Thoughts?**


End file.
